South Africa is one of the five countries worldwide that rank in the top ten of highest TB burden, highest TB/HIV burden and highest HIV burden. The lack of experienced investigators in clinical, operational and health services research s one of the main reasons behind the failure of South Africa to meet its tuberculosis control targets. This is a combined application from two prior planning grants from three South African universities (University of the Witwatersrand, University of Cape Town, Stellenbosch University) and two US universities (Johns Hopkins and University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill) to create a comprehensive TB training program. We shall teach short term courses in HIV, TB, research methods and research ethics in South Africa, identify talented South Africans for intermediate and long term training in South Africa and the US, mentor them throughout their training, fund them for preliminary research after completion of training and help them establish independent careers in South African. We have also established a link with the University of Malawi ICOHRTA to provide South to South training opportunities and the three other Fogarty grants: Douglas Wassnaar-bioethics training at University of Pretoria;Mike Merson and Mary Crewe-HIV prevention training at University of Pretoria and Yale;Slim Karim at University of KwaZulu-Natal and Columbia. Specific aims: 1 Train a cadre of senior faculty through 21 student years of MPH/PhD and 28 intermediate term experiences to carry out operations, health services and clinical research studying TB/HIV questions relevant to South Africa. 2.Train a cadre of junior faculty and staff, government and NGO staff through short term experiences in grants management, Good Clinical Practice, Human subjects protections, basic epidemiology and TB and HIV S.Train a team of at least 4 leaders from government, academia and NGOs to work in a cohesive manner through leadership training in the Public Health Leadership program at UNC 4.Create a sustainable TB training program in South Africa which does not require US investigator input 5.Strengthen the linkages of HIV/TB investigators throughout South Africa at University of the Witwatersrand, University of Cape Town, University of Pretoria, Stellenbosch University and University of KwaZulu-Natal through annual meetings focused on TB/HIV.